


High Holy Priestess VS Intoxicating Elf Cum

by SexTheHex



Category: Original Work
Genre: Elves, F/F, Futanari, Large Cock, Other, cock growth, excessive cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 21:14:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17009337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexTheHex/pseuds/SexTheHex
Summary: A horrid infection is scarring woman both human and elf all throughout the kingdom! The kingdom’s legion of priestesses have tried to stop the mysterious disease, but all have fallen to it’s potent powers of infection. Now, Mia the head priestess of the kingdom must end this troublesome sickness once and for all!





	High Holy Priestess VS Intoxicating Elf Cum

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on sexthehex.tumblr.com on 9/8/18

“Damned heathens! All of them! How long have I led a flock of spineless sheep!?” the priestess growled.

Mia, Head Priestess of her entire noble kingdom, seethed with anger. Disease had corrupted the common folk. Worse yet, all of her trainees had fallen to the same infection! She simply couldn’t believe it all. Was this not like any other plague that holy magic could not purify? Could it really infect humans and elves so effortlessly? Had all her best talent simply been putting up a facade this entire time!? What wretched aids!

Mia trotted into her purification chamber in a huff, her heeled sandals clicking with every step she took. How dare they make her sully her white gowns and deal with this disease herself! She spent a very great deal of effort this morning to make sure her pink hair was as cute as could be, decorated in dual pigtails… and now work might ruin it! Her silken gloves stretched on down to her elbow as she finally and begrudgingly readied herself.

What disease could have possibly caused all of her priestesses’ training to fail? Her logs said it was spore based and routed in female genitalia. How on earth did they fall victim to something as easy to avoid as that? Had they learn nothing about sanitation? Had they forgotten the golden rule that you’re free to smite the infected if you risk tainting yourself? Bah, cowards! She’d deal with this herself!

“Bring forth the patient!” Mia shouted to the doorkeep of her chambers.

In walked the first of the infected. The sight rose Mia’s eyelids higher than they’d ever been before.

An elven adventurer came in to view, dressed in mobile leather that suited her for hunting. Her platinum blonde hair was neatly kept in a bun to prevent it from covering her eyes in the midst of action. Her face had somehow maintained its softness throughout all her hunting ordeals, looking cute and delicate.

Oh, but of all her features, one certainly stole the spotlight. Sitting between her legs was… Mia couldn’t believe it. This female elf was sporting a raging erection that surpassed even the finest thoroughbreds Mia had known. A titanic slab of cockmeat poked out from her crotch, raising high enough to meet her nipples. The girth was an absolute sight, far thicker than even her neck in circumference. Pulsating veins trailed up and down the taut skin like rivers on a map, making the obscene organ seem so much more seasoned and superb. The cock head was as brilliant a shade of red as the ruby earrings Mia wore. The urethra looked so wide, Mia mused she could easily shove her index finger down it.

Dangling below that herculean feat of sex was its ultimate partner, an equally vivid sight no doubt able to power the earth shaking orgasms this virile tower of cock could muster. Nuts. Massive, powerful nuts teaming with untold amounts of life. Balls the very same size as Mia’s skull, only slightly deviating in their ovular structure. Huge, mighty testes dangingly in a ballsack that reached the full grown elf woman’s knees… Mia felt captivated. Something about this all was stirring a sensation inside of her.

She couldn’t help but continue to stare and gawk at the most powerful cock she’d ever laid eyes on. Her gaze first was one of disbelief, then one of wonder at the powerful sight before her. Oh, but sight alone was hardly the beast’s only way of selling it’s limitless power. It took a moment, but soon its real strength finally hit Mia’s nostrils. From just one sniff, just one passing observation of the heaving beast’s odor, she learned its entire history. The heavy stink of spunk detailing countless ejaculations, day and night. This elf woman had doubtlessly spent every waking moment with this disease, however she may have obtained it, draining her balls dry and writhing in the pleasure of orgasm. It was intense. It was the most obscene fragrant experience of her life, her nose detailing every action with a level of detail she’d not indulged in even with her deepest clerical studies. Focus so precise, she could even feel the intensity rising whenever the woman’s urethra flexed open…

It felt as if Mia gazed at that incredible dick for well over 2 minutes, taking it in like a piece at an art gallery. Yet, in reality, mere seconds had passed. The poor elf woman before her finally spoke up.

“Oh great head cleric, I am Huntress Tamera of the elf guard!” the woman announced. “Please hear my plea! An accursed disease has taken over my body. My entire life has been warped by the horrible organ before you! Please, I ask that you employ your most powerful magic to…”

Slowly the elf woman’s voice drowned out. Mia never took commoners seriously and let their babble diffuse through her ears as is, but she had a proper distraction now. This… this overpowering sight, this amazing odor of cock that tickled her senses, this golden temptress of a phallus before her demanded her more. In a corner of her mind, Mia realized she was being subdued. Some unholy marriage of biology and magic was powering a disease that spread by displaying its throbbing, mighty spider web before its prey. These odors, this addictive smell of semen so rich and fertile, had to be part of the disease. She needed to purify this woman now. She needed to channel her strongest light magic and blast this foreign contaminate out of all existence.

But most importantly, she needed to shove her face against that succulent spire of flesh and clean it with her bare tongue.

Mia slowly crept forward towards the elven woman. She bore not her signature pout and angry scowl, but a look of childlike excitement and wonder. Every step forward made her surge with energy. Every inch forward, her nose relished in the odor growing stronger. Every pace, her skin felt the air grow thicker and heavier, humidified by the liquid only mixed in to the air through the elf’s urethra. This was good. This was all very good. Slowly, all that experience as the head priestess faded to the dampening heat in her loins.

The elf woman noticed Mia’s change in demeanor. “No! No, head priestess, please! I come to you in need of purification, not of this! Please, do not fall like your other peers!”

An audible gurgle could be heard from the woman’s balls as Mia drew nearer. The elf woman groaned in agony. “O-Oooooh~! It’s taking every ounce of my self discipline to even come to you for help and not… not lay on the floor perpetually masturbating my phallus. Please help! P-please before I can hold my strength no longer…”

What a valiant feat. Such an impressive show of discipline. Mia always looked down on commoners and elves, but perhaps they had the same strength and resolve of human nobility. She deserved praise, obviously! What better praise could Mia give than the touch of nobility against her foulest flesh!

Mia pushed the woman down to the ground and gripped the intoxicating cock before her. Laughs poured out her mouth. It was real! Oh my god, this heavenly tribute to the evils of human flesh was all right in her hands! Like a maniac, her smile crept to the edges of her face. Her mind raced to decide just which of those countless fantasies running rampant in her jizz-drunk brain she should exercise first… Ah! That made for a nice starting place! What better way to start than to please the shaft with her mouth and the sack with her hands?

“P-priestess, please!” the elf woman groaned. “Y-you’ll be infected just like me! J-just like the others! S-stop no-OOOOOH~!”

Mia didn’t care about her fate. She didn’t care about her obligation to heal her leige’s kingdom or save this poor individual from her uncontrollable libido. No, all that mattered was squeezing each nut one at a time as it hung in the elf woman’s overgrown ballsack. She lunged onto the organ and felt those hardy testes pulsate with life as she gripped them with both hands like they were fine melons. With her grip occupied, she needed to taste the pungent scent that had lured her into this pitcher plant. Her head kissed the elf woman’s crown. Her tongue wormed around in her obscene urethra. She needed to feel it. She needed to feel that sticky liquid inside of her.

Her technique proved effective. Precum surged into her gullet, as if she had splattered a drink against her face. Sticky, slimy pre lined her mouth. The texture was so odd… probably the result of the spores of whatever horrid disease was causing this all. This was it; Mia had let this disease into her body. Wonderful… oh how wonderful! She’d done just as this dick had demanded of her!

The elf woman writhed in a mixture of defeat and mind blowing ecstasy as her titanic dick was pleased. All of that effort, all that agonizing denial to stop masturbating just for a few hours to make the trip to the kingdom’s best cleric had been for nothing. She was doomed to this life now. A life endlessly, blissfully jizzing load after tainted load everywhere she went. She’d expose so many other woman to the smell and taste of her jizz, let her cock’s parasitic spores hit their bodies… and make them all grow insane dicks just like hers…

Just as Mia’s weak mind had folded to the idea, soon too the elf woman fully gave in.

The elf woman’s hands reached for her phallus. She needed it now too. She needed to let all those pent up loads she’d quashed down to keep her sanity come spraying out everywhere. Oh, how divine! Cum! Cum~! Oh, she loved so much to cuuuum~!

Mia was going borderline insane, just from the first of that infectious semen hitting her system as dilute precum. How sweet! How wonderful! Mia couldn’t help but gargle the damn stuff before downing it. It took her a while to even realize the elf woman had given in and joined her as a slave to this infernal disease. Mia was delighted to see her too fall to the disease’s wonders.

“I need it!” Mia grunted in desperation. “Stroke harder you worthless elven trash! Give me more of that luscious fucking spunk!”

Mia’s kneecap slammed down, right atop the woman’s gargantuan left testicle. The elf screamed a mix of agony and sheer delight. Her cum surged and writhed within her heaving balls, making the organ go tight and full! Mia cackled like a witch. Yes, yes! This was it, this was it!

“Now! NOW! Give it to me now!” Mia demanded, stomping her knee again into the woman’s testes. “Cum, CUM! Shower me in it now!

“O-oh… oOOOOOH~!” The elf panted. It felt as if her very entire being was about to burst! “O-OOOH F-FUUUCK~!”

Mia felt her world slow down. She felt a twitch in the woman’s nuts that made her draw all attention to the hilt of that huge cock. The urethra bulged steadily, surging up higher and higher to the top. Mia’s gaze turned to pure adoration. She turned to the tip of the cock and waited for that first peristaltic shake to unleash the treasure she’d sought after…

YES! That first rope of spunk fired out in a high pressure burst that smashed against Mia’s face! Oh god, it was just as amazing as Mia had thought it’d be! This was no ordinary jism, this was proper infected cum! Thick, glistening baby batter with an intense heat to it, like the warmth of a hot shower against her skin. Oh, how heavenly! Mia could already feel it soiling her skin with its noxious basic odor of sex. She’d wreak just like this filthy elf woman in no time at all! Best yet, there was still so much more to come!

The second rope jettisoned out, this one poised at the perfect angle to hit Mia’s chin. The greedy girl instinctively opened her mouth and let her tongue extend. She was rewarded with the huge glob blasting against her open face. The sweet, salty flavour of corrupt cum soon lined every corner of her throat, painting it with the noxious, addictive flavor of jism. She’d need to paint her mouth with this flavor as often as possible. She needed more! Always More!

Now, with the first high powered shots of spunk out of her dick, the elf woman’s climax turned to the steady flow and ooze of cum draining out. Like a fountain, cum erupted from her shaking, writhing head, directly on to the holy head priestess below. Mia showered in the damn stuff. She let spunk soak every bit of her clothing. She let that burning hot fluid drench her skin and hair. Even her very soul felt like a piece of tissue paper being curled up and used… this was heaven. Fuck the kingdom. Fuck her religion. The only thing she wanted was to spread this horrid infection as wide as she could and let every other woman feel the wonders of tainted hot love.

It just kept coming. 30 seconds into the elf woman’s climax and she was still going, drowning Mia in a proper lone participant bukkake. The odor, the heat, the intensity… Mia could feel her body shutting down. Something like a fever took over as her body desperately fought to keep this foreign contaminant out of her. Mia felt tired, sleepy. She slowly reclined into the elf woman’s crotch and enjoyed the spectacle lying down, using her nutsack as a sort of pillow. She lavished rubbing the gunk up and down her body as her tiredness slowly whisked her off to sleep. She couldn’t wait for her damn white blood cells to fail and embrace a new life as a disease faithful…

 

\--------

 

Mia awoke on the floor of her purification chambers, still coated in the elf woman’s spunk. The woman herself was nowhere to be seen; seemingly she’d left after their ordeal to infect more humans and elves and expose more to the wonders of this amazing disease. What a valiant woman. Mia wished her all the best converting every female in the land to this wonderous disease.

Of course, the elf woman had left behind a memento for Mia. It was a gift Mia would treasure forever.

Mia had become an infected. In her sleep, the disease had molded her flesh like clay and transformed her body. Her clitorous reforged into a mighty beast, her labia reformed and twisted into a bulging, fertile set of organs… Vetween her crotch sat a pulsating semi-erect dick that rivaled the one she’d worshipped. Cock meat as heavy and veined as the delicacy she had just enjoyed, complimented by balls each larger than her skull!

Tears of happiness welled in Mia’s eyes. She could feel her balls shake and stir with all the countless wiggling gametes and infectious spores, ready to venture in to the open air. This was wonderful!

Mia took to masturbating right away. She wanted to feel the heaven of her first penile orgasm as soon as possible. At first, she took to stroking the beast with both her hands, but it was hardly the intense stimuli Mia craved. She didn’t just want to tickle her dick, she wanted to feel it surge with life and have her balls’ contents dump on her in full.

A slight shift in position gave Mia an idea on how to properly please her phallus. A mere twitch of her thighs told her that her massive testicles now occupied all the idle space between her legs. What’s more… just the slightest pressure on those mighty nuts made her go wild! Oh, it was no wonder how violently the elf woman had climaxed from Mia stomping on her testes. Just the slightest pressure on these super sensitive melon-sized eggs made her writhe in delight! She needed more of that immediately!

Her thighs clamped together to squeeze those thick, massive nuts as hard as she could. The motion had her fat balls rubbing back and forth against one another like stones sparking a fire. The jostle of their movement, the pressure… aaah, it was such a delight! Mia let out a deep, guttural moan at the sensation. Rocking her nuts back and forth under such tight pressure was the perfect way to masturbate.

Already her balls were going tight with wriggling sperm interlaced with this parasite’s infectious spores. She smiled blissfully. She felt like a balloon about to pop. Orgasm was mounting fast. Was it really this easy? Did this giant dick make it this simple to reach climax? Yes. Before Mia could even serious reflect on her question, she felt the point of no return pass!

Mia was screaming in bliss from the sensation. “Aaah-AAAAAAAH~!… A-aaaah-y-y-YESSS~! Cumming! Cumming! I’m fucking cummiiiiing~! “

Mia felt the sweet bliss of ejaculation for the first time. Giant heaps of potent jizz erupted from her towering erect cock, raining back down onto her body. That heavenly, thick odor of semen was hers to savor forever. She’d be able to relish in spunk and cum for all her life with her new towering cock and thunderous, overproductive nuts. For a minute straight semen rained back down on Mia in the best orgasm of her life. Every little squeeze of her ballsack with her thighs made the high just a little sweeter, just a little more intense. This was it. The first orgasm of her new life, a life dedicated to spreading the wrath of these wonderful corrupt spores to everyone she knew.

All Mia could think about as her orgasm finally started to subside was draining her balls over and over and over again…


End file.
